The Seven Kingdoms of the North
by Corvus The Crow
Summary: Although they do not yet know it, Finn and Jake are about to be dragged into their greatest adventure yet, a quest to stop a great war among seven powerful nations. Along the way, Finn just might discover hes not as alone as he thought...


**Authors Notes: **Please be warned that this is just the prologue, and was written solely for the purpose of explaining the world that you will be reading about. Although the original AT characters will play a large role, the story will, for the most part, revolve around OCs. Probably some violence and mild language later on, perhaps even some pairings.

This is my first AT fanfic, so please give me your opinion on my story!

Far, far north of The Land of Ooo, across endless plains, crystalline lakes, and dark forests, lies a range of mountains untouched by civilization. Their rocky bases, steep slopes, and snow covered peaks are reminiscent of something one might see in a dream.

Naturally, being attracted to its beauty, many adventurers, travelers, and explorers have tried to climb it in the past, just to catch a glimpse of whatever might lie on the other side, but unfortunately, no matter which way one looks, the mountains seem all but impassible. They stretch on to the east and west for what seems like infinity, and they tower above even the clouds floating by.

So, you can expect that no one south of these mountains knows much of anything about them. No one knows how long a trip over them would be, no one knows what's on the other side, no one knows how far north they stretch, or even if they ever end. So, you can also expect that such a place would be unbeknownst to a couple of far away heroes like Finn and Jake.

But this story is not just about them. This story is also about the mysterious lands that lie beyond the mountains, a world just as mystified by the range as the one we started in, and at the same time, just as curious as to what exactly these walls of rock and snow have separated them from. It is in these same lands that our story begins. But, before you can dive in, you must understand. So, let's have a brief history lesson, shall we?

This mysterious place is known by those that live in it as The Northern Lands. Long ago, it was nothing more than a handful of towns and cities living isolated from each other, never communicating with other settlements.

Naturally, over time, conflicts began to pop up between them, and the lands were enveloped in chaos for quite awhile. There wasn't any form of government to take control, no laws, no police, just anarchy.

Of the largest and most powerful cities, there were a total of seven, each ruled by a royal family, and each usually made up of a single race. These seven bastions of power had their own economy, their own army, and were constantly at war with each other. In the decades that followed, thousands of soldiers and civilians were killed, and many civilizations were destroyed.

After many years had passed, the leaders of these cities decided that they were sick of fighting, and began to seek peace. They declared a ceasefire, the first of any war in the Northern Lands, and met with each other to discuss how to end the conflicts. They debated for days, before finally agreeing on setting up a system of government that would bring order to the land.

The Northern Lands were to be divided into seven regions, and each of the cities would act as the capitals of those regions. The people living there would become citizens of the newly formed kingdoms, and would have to pay taxes and submit themselves to the laws of the land. But, in return they would be protected by the kingdoms army, assisted during times of famine or disasters, and would be given a trading hub to buy and sell goods, the capital cities themselves.

This new system sent the Northern Lands into a relative peace, and brought much needed order. However, even decades later, the seven kingdoms are still bitter about the past wars. They watch each other, waiting for even the slightest mishap that would give them the advantage. Tensions are always running high, and a new conflict is always just a step or two away.

Finn and Jake may not know it yet, but they're about to be dragged into the Northern Lands newest war, and this one might not end as peacefully as the others. And, now that you know the magnitude of the situation, it's time to get on with the story.


End file.
